As an arithmetic device which can detect program runaway, there has been known an arithmetic device that counts the reference clock of an arithmetic unit that executes a program and transmits an interrupt request to the arithmetic unit for each predetermined value (for example, see Patent Document 1). The arithmetic device determines whether the execution address of the program is within a predetermined range during the interrupt process and determines that the program is in a runaway state when the execution address of the program is not within the predetermined range. In addition, as a semiconductor circuit device which includes a command processing unit for performing a process according to a program and detects the runaway of program execution in the command processing unit, a device has been known that determines the address of a program space accessed by the command processing unit, performs a return process as a response when it is determined that the command processing unit accesses the address of a unimplemented space, and stops the runaway to the unimplemented space (for example, see Patent Document 2). Further, as a multi-task program runaway detection device which divides a program into a plurality of task programs and executes the task programs in a predetermined order, a device has been known that includes a plurality of task program storage means for storing task programs, switching means for switching the task programs stored in the task program storage means to a task program designated by instruction means, and determination means for determining whether a program address based on the task program which is being executed is within the range of the program address of the designated task program and determining that runaway occurs when the program address is not within the range (for example, see Patent Document 3).